


Vignette.

by IggyBlue



Series: V. [5]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBlue/pseuds/IggyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always more to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette.

They were again spending their day outside Kakarot's small abode among the hills and plains outside the city, at Kakarot's insistence. His wife had been giving him grief for being so absent, and the tension had begun to grate on everyone's nerves. Gohan, having been granted some free time, had joined them happily, almost falling over himself in his scramble to leave the confines of his room. The boy loved being outdoors almost as much as his father did, perhaps even more. Kakarot saw this as an opportunity to train him, and invited Vegeta to join in on a melee training session with them. Vegeta saw no real reason to decline.

"Alright. Do you remember what we were working on last time?"

"Yep!"

"Good. We'll rehash what we covered then," Vaguely, Vegeta noticed the boy dropping into his fighting stance. Kakarot continued talking about something or other, with an air of authority and presence that wasn't often seen about him. His brow was set straight with the solemnity of someone who'd seen much in battle; who'd observed many, and participated in even more. In this moment, Kakarot was a fighter, his poise betraying the innate pride of a Saiyan warrior. For just a moment, Kakarot glanced at him, and gave a tiny smile.

And he remembered their previous conversation, now becoming aware that he'd been staring.

_Dcch!_ His fist caught a much smaller one. The boy had the gall to try and make a sneak attack! He shoved the boy back, who landed readily on his feet. His eyes were like his father's. Serious. Focused.

"What are you on, boy?"

The child's eyes and posture peeled back to reveal his usual timidity. The facade had cracked at the slightest of pressures that Vegeta applied, even with mere words. The boy would need a lot of work.

"Um, I- I. Dad told me t-to exploit any openings."

"Huh." He looked at Kakarot, who was grinning. "Good in theory, but there's no sense of courage about it." He turned back to the child. "And you crumbled as soon as I opened my mouth. That's the effect you want on your opponents."

The boy's face lit up and he nodded, absorbing the knowledge like the veritable sponge he was. "Yes sir." He wanted to add something, so Vegeta waited. "But, um, you're much stronger than me. Of course I'm scared. And you're not like dad, so I..."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. This is a training of the mind as well as the body. Any sign of weakness, physical _or_ mental, is a vulnerability that you open to your opponent."

"In other words," Kakarot chimed in, "you may be a kitten on the inside, but on the outside you are a lion."

The words seemed to resonate and the boy nodded again.

"Note that I said _sign_ of weakness. You are allowed weaknesses, but you are not to have them on display to your enemy. At any time."

"But you're a friend."

"Indeed my acquaintance with you puts me at an advantage. To that degree, you should know the strengths and weaknesses of your allies well, in order to use your strengths to cover their weaknesses and theirs for yours." He glanced over at Kakarot, who was grinning at him. "And as an aside, Kakarot- I know the game you're playing. And I will not be made a fool of. Know that."

The grin on Kakarot's face melted back into that tiny smirk from before. He stared right back. "Alright. Enough talk. Let's get to work."

Vegeta nodded shortly, Gohan flying back to his starting point.

~

"Gohan!" Came a female voice. Kakarot's countenance suddenly drained of enthusiasm, and the boy dropped back from his mid-air attack to land on the ground. "Playtime's over! Your tutor's here!"

Vegeta and Kakarot resumed their standings on solid ground as well. "Training's over for today kiddo. Good job."

The boy grinned eagerly at his father, who ruffled his hair. He went to Vegeta and bowed deeply before thanking him for the lesson and leaving, with a soft praise following him from his father.

When he'd gone inside, Kakarot sighed deeply. Chi-Chi was still outside the door, eyeing them both warily.

"What now, Goku? You and your _boyfriend_ going on a date?"

A hand rose to his chest, but his voice was bellowing out in indignation already. "How dare you, wretch!" His indignance echoed out among the rolling green hills and off into the distance.

"Shh. Please." Kakarot was speaking lowly beside him. 

His blood boiled. "The nerve!"

"I know. But they're just words."

Vegeta looked again at the earth woman. She stood there with a stern look, hands on hips in defiance. A deep loathing bubbled within him.

"Come on. Let's just go."

"Where?" He mumbled, acquiescing.

"Anywhere."

"Alright." It sounded better than being in the company of this vile harpy. They powered up and blasted off together into the vast sky.

The atmosphere was stiff between them as they flew. It was a while before either spoke; Kakarot evidently introspective, with Vegeta's mind struggling around his irritation. 

"You didn't tell her about us, did you?" Vegeta finally started.

"No! Of course not. She was just teasing me."

"Hmph." The label the woman had used bothered him. He wondered if Kakarot was thinking over that word as well, how he felt about it. It was insignificant, of course, a human term. All the more irritating.

"Sorry about her." Kakarot piped up.

"Tch. She's vile."

Kakarot was silent in response.

"Is that how she talks to you?"

"I'm... not without blame."

"What is it you're doing wrong, then?"

"I'm pretty absent. I can admit that. And she wants... someone who can fill a role that I can't. Model husband."

"And what is that."

"Someone who has a regular job, doesn't fight, doesn't do anything remotely interesting."

"Then why did she marry you."

"And why did I marry her? We were different people, when we were younger."

"Hnn."

"But that's in the past. And this is now... I don't want to dwell on it."

"I just can't believe how she talks to you."

"Well, Bulma is pretty rude to you." Kakarot responded pointedly.

"But I talk back to her."

"Does it make any difference? I simply handle Chi-Chi the opposite way."

"By not defending your honour? Your pride?"

"By not buying into childish name-calling."

"Don't you dare implicate such a thing about me."

"I'm not, I-"

Vegeta had stopped mid-air, as did Kakarot shortly after. They eyed each other. "Don't test my patience, either, Kakarot."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are."

Kakarot sighed, looking downtrodden, and Vegeta felt a little regretful. Was he _really_ better than Kakarot's wife? "No, forget it."

"Huh?"

Vegeta started off again, but Kakarot remained. Eventually he stopped to look back. "Kakarot, let's go."

"Forget what?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed at himself as Kakarot closed the gap between them. Eventually he spoke. "What... what makes us different, Kakarot? Different from you and your wife?"

Kakarot blanched slightly. "That's really complicated."

"Is it?"

"It feels like it is. I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I call you names, Kakarot."

"So?"

"Am I any better than her?"

His eyes widened. "I- yeah I think so."

"Why?"

"You... it feels different."

"Different how?"

"I feel like you're willing to hear me."

Vegeta couldn't disagree.

"I think you know it's different. Just think about it."

He paused, then picked out the first difference between them he could list. "She has no respect for you at all."

When he looked up, a little smile was playing on Kakarot's lips. "You respect me?"

The man had caught him. He regretted this entire conversation.

"You do!" Kakarot emphasised in a sing-song voice. He nudged Vegeta with an elbow repeatedly. "You respect me! Even though I'm an idiot and a clown."

"You're pushing buttons that should never be pushed."

Kakarot eased off, still grinning. "Well that just made my day."

Vegeta sighed deeply.

~

The day's many happenings had them both seeking peace and quiet. After some time spent in wordless training together, they found themselves reclining on a thick bed of grass, watching the clouds pass by. Sweat lay slick on their skin, but a gentle breeze was coming up.

"This is one of my favourite pastimes." Kakarot sighed happily.

"Mm."

"Do you cloud-watch much?"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"People come and bother me."

"You can get away from people."

"I can't get away from you, can I?"

Kakarot looked over at him. "Couldn't if you tried."

"Tch."

"But really, why not?"

"Alright fine. I look at the stars."

"Ah. Stargazing."

"Yes."

"You think about our planet huh?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. A cloud had passed and the sun was getting a little too bright for his liking. "Yes." He sat up.

"Ah sorry. There's me bringing stuff up again. Just relax. I'll stop."

Vegeta heard him, simply leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He began thinking again about what had happened that morning.

"I like stargazing too." Kakarot was watching the rugged profile of his beloved prince, compact yet impressive. Good things and small packages, he thought to himself.

The prince was quiet for a while, undoubtedly deep in thought. Not an uncommon thing to happen.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?" He turned slightly to find a wide pair of eyes on him already.

"You're really handsome."

He couldn't help the quirk of his lips as he huffed a breathy exhalation. "Alright." He turned away.

Kakarot noticed the smile that had ghosted on his lips and joy swelled in his chest. "You're welcome." He stretched out in the grass, enjoying the feeling. Too many things, lately, had gotten him down. But in this moment he felt free. He felt like a child again. One with not a care in the world, and even fewer responsibilities. He inhaled deeply. Apart from the gentle rustling of leaves in the wind, a few birds made their song into the clear, warm air.

They remained quiet for a few peaceful minutes, before Kakarot sat up as well, to be next to Vegeta. His voice was low when it came, more solemn that was usual. "You know, there's been something on my mind that I want to clear up."

Vegeta's head tilted minutely, a sign that he had heard.

"I, um. I feel like I really pushed you too hard, when we started out together. I was too intense. It probably scared you off."

"I don't know about 'scared'."

"I mean, you know, with the affection and stuff. It's just that I... I never even dreamed that you would tolerate anything akin to what I wanted to give you. And when you accepted, well... it was just a dream come true. I was so excited. It felt like the first time." He paused, cocking his own head a little. "Well, it kinda was. I've never felt anything before, like what I do for you."

"What are you getting at."

"Well, that's how I was then, and now I realise that I didn't really even give you a chance to say what you felt..." He added hesitantly, " _if_ you felt something for me in return." Kakarot gulped nervously, looking sideways at Vegeta - the subject of his infatuation. The man wasn't budging, so he continued nervously. "I just worry sometimes. That you're just tolerating me, while I feel what I do for you." A few long moments passed as the prince paused for thought, and Kakarot came to hear his own heart thumping rapidly in his chest. 

"It's not like that." Vegeta glanced sideways, the man beside him looked a bit lost. Small.

"Do I really irritate you still, Vegeta?"

"Not so terribly as in the past."

"I'm glad..." The wild pulse inside him still raced, but the fear had quietened. He began to muse aloud. "You know, I've never needed anyone to tell me if I'm doing well, I never craved approval or anything, but... I still wanted to hear from you that I'm worthy. It's weird."

"Worthy?"

"Of your company."

Vegeta acknowledged this, with a nod. Deep inside, his ego swelled. "I find this doubt absurd, Kakarot. Everyone adores you."

"But you're not everyone, are you?"

"I'm not like your friends, no."

"You're completely different. You're a closed book to me, Vegeta, because most of the time I really don't have any clue of what you're thinking."

Vegeta was listening, pondering his words.

"And I hope that you'll continue to be patient with me. I'm trying. I want to be everything you could ever want."

Vegeta continued to gaze off into the distance, but these words made his breath falter inside him. He could feel how eagerly Kakarot expected any kind of acknowledgement from him, it just about radiated off the man. It was endearing. "I like that."

And from beside him, the warmth of Kakarot's smile encompassed him as did the afternoon sun.


End file.
